


The First Time Patrick Lost Control

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious David Rose, Crying, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Sex Crying, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: It felt good, really good. Patrick looked into David’s eyes nodding again, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes.The first time Patrick cries in front of David, as told from Patrick's point of view.Set during S04 E02, Pregnancy Test
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	The First Time Patrick Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Rose Apothecary friends for helping me with the idea. 
> 
> Thanks to blackandwhiterose and coueire for betaing.
> 
> My first multichapter fic of A Series of First. This could easily serve as a standalone.

Patrick’s mind had been racing all day. He was finally going to get to spend the night alone with David, without fear of interruption. Living with Ray was great, but his bedroom door had no lock, and Ray had walked in on him more than once in a state of undress. He couldn’t bring David over to “get to know him better” unless Ray was gone for the night, which so far hadn’t happened.

When Stevie had offered up her apartment to them for the night, he felt like a teenager all over again. He and David had been taking things slow. David was his first boyfriend, the first man he’d ever kissed, and soon he’d be the first man he’d ever had sex with. 

He’d watched some porn, read some ‘Gay Sex 101’ type blogs, and made some charts, he had some idea of what he wanted to do with David that night. They’d talked about it, discussed boundaries. Patrick needed a plan, he thought things out. He’d made a checklist early on with all the things he wanted to do with David. So far he’d checked off kissing, making out, and some dirty text messages. After tonight, he planned to check off more. He’d slipped a note in David’s pocket earlier in the day, telling David not to open it in front of customers. “I can’t wait to see you naked tonight. P”

Patrick wasn’t sure what to expect when they got to Stevie’s house, but he hadn’t planned on seeing David get a kiss from another man. Stevie had mentioned to him that she and David had almost accidentally dated the same guy at one point, but hadn’t said anything more. 

Patrick was confused, annoyed a little. He knew David had been in some interesting situations before they met, but they hadn’t gone in-depth about it, it didn’t bother him. He hadn’t told David about Rachel, they were allowed to have secrets. 

“So we're gonna talk about this, right?” He needed to be sure that he and David were on the same page, that David wasn’t going to go back to his old ways anytime soon. 

Patrick knew it wouldn’t be an easy conversation to have, but it needed to be done. He was glad when David offered him whiskey. They could have a drink, chat, make sure they were on the same page for the night. 

Patrick sat on Stevie’s bed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to David once the whiskey was in his hand. “I know I told you I was clean, I got tested after you kissed me, once I realized that I might want to have sex with you. I know it’s important to you.” He’d remember David leaving early one day soon after Sebastien Raine was in town, and telling him he was going to Elm Glenn to get tested.

“I’m clean, too. I told you when the results came in. I brought condoms, I don’t know if we’ll need them tonight, I wanted to be prepared.” Patrick could tell David was ready to be with him, but he still had questions. He needed things cleared up before they took the next steps. 

“Sorry, I've just gotta go through that one more time. So you dated Jake and then Stevie dated Jake?” 

“Okay? So… who is feeling sexy?” He felt David nuzzle his neck, something he loved, but he wasn’t ready to give up this conversation just yet. 

“Getting there for sure, I just-you know, I… I knew you had a rich dating history, David, I just didn't expect to be graced by the presence of two of your exes tonight.” Pattrick ribbed at David, the whiskey was helping, he knew by the way that David was looking at him that he was all David cared about at that moment. 

“Yeah, funny thing, neither did I. So…”

“But…”

“Mhmm?”

“Given that we only have the apartment for one night.”

“Mmm.”

Patrick was ready, he realized that if they kept talking that they might not get to do what they wanted. Their conversation could wait. ”Maybe it's best if we… lock that box back up for now?”

The way David looked at him at that moment sent chills down his spine. He leaned into the other man, let himself be kissed, enjoying it. He tangled his fingers in David’s hair, moving to straddle him. They’d made out before, but never like this. He enjoyed the privacy. He let David move him, lay him back on the bed crawling on top of him. The weight on top of him was a new sensation, a nice one. He appreciated David taking charge. He ran his hands under David’s sweater, moving his hips up, grinding against the other man. He loved how David’s hardness felt against his thigh, how his own hardness strained against his boxers. He’d never gotten this hard so quickly with Rachel. 

He rolled David onto his side, tangling their legs together, wanting this to last longer. He could have come right there in his jeans like a horny teenager, just from kissing David, but he wanted more. He moved his hand down David’s thigh, rubbing him through his jeans, groaning as David pulled back. 

“What’s wrong, David?” He asked, suddenly worried.

“I want to do this right. I’m not letting you come in your pants. I want to make you feel good.”

“This feels good.”

“I know, but I think I’d like it more if you were naked,” David whispered in his ear, giving the shell a link that sent shivers down Patrick’s spine.

“Did you like my note?” he asked innocently. 

“It was very inspiring,” He saw David’s eyes grow dark, as he emphasized ‘very.’ Patrick had never seen David like this, his eyes hungry with desire. It was such a turn on. “I can’t wait to see you naked either,” David whispered to him, slipping his hands under his soft sweater. “I think now would be a good time to do it.” 

Patrick pulled off his sweater, tossing it on the floor. He tried to pull off David’s sweater but David protested, pulling it off himself and folding it neatly, placing it on Stevie’s dresser. He ran his eyes over David’s hairy chest. He wanted to run his fingers through it, play with it. He was lost in fantasy when he heard David speak. 

“Want me to help you?” David was standing before him naked, for the first time, and he couldn’t stop staring. There was the hair, perfectly groomed, circling David’s nipples and radiating from his midline, starting right below his ribs, narrowing just under his belly button and ending perfectly at the base of his cock. Patrick had gotten so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t undressed. He quickly pulled off his tee-shirt and jeans, tossing them into the pile with his sweater. 

“You’re really fucking pretty, David Rose,” Patrick smirked, pushing his blue cotton boxers off his hips and kicking them into the pile with his other clothes. He watched David as he let his eyes wander over his body. Patrick was hard, and the feeling of David’s eyes taking in his pale body felt really good. 

“I like you naked,” David replied.

Patrick had never been this bold with Rachel, they’d mostly fucked in the dark. She had been insecure about her body and Patrick didn’t push back. He’d never wanted to show off for her as he did for David.

Patrick pressed himself against David, grinding their hips together and tangling his fingers in the dark chest hair. He moaned into the other man’s mouth, feeling David’s cock against his hip. He ran his hands down David’s back, squeezing his ass, enjoying the sounds that came from David’s mouth. He pulled back, knowing if this went on much longer he’d be coming all over his business partner’s hip. He wasn’t sure if that’s what David wanted. 

“Fuck.” David groaned. “You’re good at this.”

“What do you want to do to me, David?” 

“Patrick, it’s your first time, I want you to enjoy this.”

“I am enjoying this David, can’t you tell?” Patrick pressed his hardness into David once again, teasing. 

“We could just grind against each other like a couple of horny teenagers, I suppose,” David said.

“I’d love for you to suck my cock, I mean if you want to, that is.” Patrick bit his lip. He’d been fantasizing about how David’s mouth would feel on his cock since their first kiss. Rachel had hated giving him blow jobs and had only done it a few times, never swallowing. It seemed to be a bit of a chore for her. 

“I want to, Patrick.” He watched as David ran a hand over his shaft, stroking his thumb along his slit, licking the salty precum off his finger, keeping their eyes locked. It was really hot. 

“Sit on the bed and spread your legs.” He looked down seeing David on his knees, eyes staring hungrily at his cock. 

“Relax Patrick, I’m gonna make you feel really good.” Patrick trusted David, he was ready. He wanted this. He rested his hands behind him on the bed and kept his eyes fixed on David.

Patrick felt David’s thumb tracing lazy shapes over his thighs, running against his balls, then there was the wetness, he felt David’s tongue lick his shaft, over his tip, it felt wonderful. He let out a moan and moved a hand to David’s hair as the other man licked a stripe from his balls to his tip, flicking his tongue against the slit. They locked eyes for a moment.

“It feels really good David.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Ready for more?” David asked. Patrick nodded.

“If you want me to stop, just let me know, I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to come in my mouth Patrick.” Patrick felt David give his thigh a reassuring squeeze before running his tongue around Patrick’s tip and slowly taking him into his mouth. 

It felt good, really good. Patrick looked into David’s eyes nodding again, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes. He’d never felt so good, so wanted. He tugged gently at David’s hair as David’s tongue swirled around his cock. He felt himself hit the back of David’s throat. He knew he was close. His head was spinning, he was close, so close when the tears started streaming down his face. He’d wanted to warn David, let him know what was coming in case he didn’t want to swallow, but when he tried, no words came out. He locked eyes with David, sobbing, and came, hard and fast down David’s throat. He tugged on David’s hair riding out his orgasm. He’d never felt something so amazing, so intense before. He felt David squeeze his thighs reassuringly. Looking down, he saw a sense of panic in David’s eyes. 

He reached a hand down, lacing their fingers together, as David pulled back, popping his mouth off his cock. “Hold me, please?” He asked, unable to stop crying.

Patrick hated this feeling, this loss of control, these tears. He’d never cried in front of David before, David was the emotional one in their relationship, and he was embarrassed. All of his emotions had come at once, unleashing a storm of pleasure, and want, and happiness inside of him. He was happier than he’d ever been, even if it didn’t look that way.

“Patrick, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” David’s voice started to crack, Patrick hated seeing him so upset. “Did I do something wrong?” David was standing now, and Patrick worried he’d walk away. 

Patrick stood, wrapping his arms around David as tight as he could, “Lay with me?” He crawled into bed under the covers, patting the spot beside him, “Please.” He sniffled, his tears were subsiding.

“David, that felt really good, I promise,” Patrick whispered, pulling he covers up over them and resting his head against David’s chest. He took a moment to breathe, to relax, to calm himself before speaking again. He looked up, catching eyes with David. “I’ve never had anyone swallow me before. I’ve never felt that good before.” Patrick felt David’s hand gently stroking his back and he smiled. He moved his hand to cup David’s cheek, stroking it softly with the pad of his thumb, before kissing him, tasting himself on David’s lips. 

“But, you’re crying.” Patrick felt David wipe away a tear, his voice full of concern.

“I’m crying because I’m happy, David.” He rested his hand gently against David’s heart. “You make me happy.” He pressed another kiss to David’s lips, the tears finally stopping “You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.” 

Patrick felt David start to relax. He snuggled closer, nuzzling the other man’s furry chest. 

“I like my cock in your dirty mouth.”

Patrick heard David giggle and press a soft kiss to his forehead. “You make me happy, too Patrick. And you taste really good.” Patrick felt David’s thumb swipe along under his eyes, wiping away his tears. 

“My turn, I wanna make you cum.” Patrick whispered eagerly, moving a hand down to David’s cock. He was shocked to find it limp and sticky. 

“You already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 as told from David's POV coming soon. 
> 
> feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com).


End file.
